


Ally

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Mamoran rebel Keith sneaks into the Shirogane manor, hoping to find the scrolls he'll need to defeat Lotor once and for all. It's not an easy mission, but he knows what to do. Lord Shirogane complicates it. [Shiro/Keith, fantasy AU.]
Relationships: Shiro/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AU. Written for hc_bingo, prompt is "poisoning."

Title: Ally  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Fantasy AU. Written for hc_bingo, prompt is "poisoning."

It was not Keith’s first time infiltrating a noble person’s household. It was, however, the first time that he had infiltrated one of the five most famous houses, so he had prepared. His mother’s knife. A sword that was light enough that it wouldn’t slow him down. Holt’s infamous explosions.

But as he snuck down an empty hallway, he was realizing that he had overestimated the Shirogane household. True, their fortune had waned since that monster Lotor had assumed power, but surely, they could afford a guard or two… oh, well. No point in questioning his good fortune. He needed to find the scrolls and give them to his mother. That was all.

The door was unlocked, and Keith was feeling comfortable enough to not wonder why—something he sorely regretted as he dodged a left hook from a man a head taller than him.

 _Smooth, Kogane._ Keith blocked out the demands to know who he was and which lord he served as he dodged another blow, and grunted when his opponent’s foot hit his side. Keith frowned behind his mask. The person he was fight had to be a soldier—it was the only way to explain the battle scars, the missing arm, and the stance. Noble were too soft to fight the way he did, even if… no, he wasn’t holding back, Keith had seen enough battles to know when someone was giving it their all, but instead…

Keith’s back flips weren’t as impressive as other Blades, but it put distance between him and the solider. “I won’t fight a sick man.”

“Coward.” The sickly solider (Civilian? Noble?) spat out. “I can still—” He collapsed in a heap, coughing violently.

Keith wanted to help, but was also aware that this man still saw him as an enemy. He treaded lightly, just in case he needed to make an exit, hands up. “Truce?”

“… Truce,” the man said bitterly.

Keith helped him up carefully, and now that he got a better look at the man and his fancy clothes, it was clear that despite the battle scars, he was a noble—the all-too-rare kind that still believed their first duty was to the people and served them as soldiers. He also assessed that despite his illness, this was a big man who, if not for his poor health, probably would have taken Keith’s head off with his punch.

But his health was poor, and Keith was easing him into bed. Not sure what to do next, Keith fidgeted. “Do you. Hm. Do you want water?”

“I’m fine,” the man (Lord Shirogane) replied bitterly. “Help yourself to any gold or jewels. Not that there’s much left, thanks for medical expenses and Lotor’s trickery.”

“Don’t assume I’m some thief.” Keith did his best to remain calm. “But I am here for the scrolls about the Galra defenses.”

Lord Shirogane smiled, but not nicely. “You overestimate my importance. Lotor hasn’t let me in on a meeting in months. He’s conveniently afraid it will damage my poor health.”

“What?!” Former vow to stay composed forgotten, Keith clenched his hands into fists. “But the Shirogane household is the only family that has any semblance of military strategy! The only reason you shouldn’t be there is because you’re dead—and even then, your corpse would have more sense than most of the nobles!”

Shirogane kept smiling, but it was a bit softer now. “That was my reaction as well. Of course, I couldn’t be so blunt. But despite everything… thanks.”

“I don’t understand.”

Shirogane shrugged against his goose down pillows. “I’m sick, but everyone treats me like I’m made of glass. Like I have nothing left to contribute. Turns out the one person who still believes in me is also trying to rob me.”

“Was.” Keith noticed Shirogane was trying to not to shiver. “You may not like it, but I think you need someone to help you with the blankets.”

“… Yes. Thank you.”

Keith leaned in, tucking Shirogane into bed… but a strange aroma filled his nostrils.

“Are you sniffing me?”

“Yes. Shush.” Keith sniffed again. “I’m part-Galra. I’m more sensitive to smells… and you smell like a summer’s end.”

“Is that simile an attempt at—”

“I said shush.” Well, so much for leaving after he made sure Shirogane was comfortable. “Summer’s ends are flowers that grow in the central part of the Empire. They’re used in various poisons.”

Shirogane looked even sicklier than he did when he collapsed. “Someone is trying to poison me?” He frowned. “It must be from my food. The maid… she’s new.” His expression twisted. “Lotor recommended her.”

“Not surprising. Luckily,” and sure enough, the juniberries he’d smelled were by the window, “it’s easily cured.” He picked the amount he would need, then sat next to Shirogane on the bed so he could feed them to him.

Shirogane made a face. “I suppose this could be a ruse, but I trust you as much as I can trust someone who broke into my quarters. And juniberries at least aren’t poisonous, just gross.” Warily, Shirogane allowed Keith to feed him. “Yuck… wait. My chest doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Keith nodded. “I’m guessing the maid put the juniberries here as well?” When Shiro nodded, Keith continued. “That sounds like Lotor. He would like the idea of his enemy dying when the cure is literally within reach.”

“Tell me about it.” Shirogane smiled. For real.

And that… did something to Keith, but he could not dwell. He had to explain to his mother why his mission had failed. “I must go.”

“Wait.” Some of Shirogane’s strength must have returned, since he captured Keith’s wrist with his left hand gently. “You made not have found the plans, but you and your cause have made an ally tonight.”

“You don’t know what my cause is.”

Shirogane gave him a look. “I know the Blade of Mamora are opposed to Emperor Zarkon and Ambassador Lotor—and that the Blade are not as well-hidden as they think they are. You could use some help.”

Keith sighed, both happy and unhappy with how this mission was changing.


End file.
